


Disenchanted

by Romano_the_great



Series: Everything gets twisted [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore (probably i havn't got to that part tho), Dark Side!Logan, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Overthinking, Overworking, i have an editor i just dont know if they've edited this or not, idk whats going on anymore, logan isn't having a good time okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great
Summary: logan hadn't slept in what felt like forever, of course that was just an hyberbole. he had only been awake for about three days and nine hours. why was virgil so startled by that fact and why were his hands glitching.when you piss off all the light sides and theres only one side to turn to you can count on logan to become a darkside!(im bad at summaries lol! bacily logan a a mental breakdown and becomes overthinking. he thinks all the light sides hate him so he turns towards Remus for help.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Everything gets twisted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086179
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Disenchanted

**Author's Note:**

> hey lee! i finished chapter one of this story soooo…. here! i still don't know how you convinced me to write this but yeah. (seeing as i forgot your birthday and Christmas I'll write anything lol) i stayed up till three am writing this and i don't know whether it's edited or not considering Sam won't text me. >:( not very proud of this but don't let that stop you from reading this! (i usually only write roman bc we're so similar so this was a test of my writing skills!) i hope you enjoy if your still gonna read this! also i got the fic name idea from the song disenchanted by my chemical romance. the chapter title is from my all time favorite song call icicles by the scary jokes. (go check it out its fantasic!!!!)

Logan rubbed his eyes yawning. He was surrounded with ripped and crumpled pages of textbooks. He had not slept that night, instead opting to stay up all night researching for the new episode. The next episode they were planning was a long one. Plus, it required a lot of extra research on logans part. That meant there would be a lot more sleepless nights coming up. 

Of course, he was not the only one working towards a deadline. Virgil was panicking every three seconds about making it to the deadline. Patton was making sure Thomas and Virgil would not add to each other’s spiraling anxiety. Roman was working on the script and ideas for future ideas. 

Unfortunately for the scripts logan had to give him the knowledge to write them. They used to have a conference every week in the living room. Roman would show his ideas for future videos, logan would supply facts for the current script and judge whether they could do the ideas roman would suggest or not. (being creativity meant that roman would have idea that were not exactly reliable for being reality based.) 

Now that the videos required more work from them, logan would push a vanilla envelope full of the needed brain cells roman did not have. (is that how you use that term? I have a flash card of it somewhere… I am pretty sure that is not scientifically accurate, but I do not care right now.) in return later in the day roman would slide the package back underneath his door with the script revised and added too ready for editing and more facts. 

Facts are the one thing logan is good at. 

He shook his head vigorously trying to wake himself from those thoughts and back on the empty page. He was going to fail! He needed to hurry! He had too- 

Suddenly the door burst open. Well less of bursting more the door swung open quickly squeaking and startled the sleepy side. 

“uh logan, I came to get you for breakfast but- “Virgil paused clearly analyzing the room. “are you okay? When was the last time you slept?” 

Virgil walked over and glanced over his shoulder. Logan quickly stuffed the blank sheet underneath a pile of old pages not wanting the other side to see his failures. 

“I’m doing just fine Virgil! I have not slept in approximately three days and nine hours. Tell Patton I will be down in about fifteen minutes,” logan said rushing threw his words knowing full well Virgil would panic anyways. “what is he making?” 

“three- three DAYS!?!” Virgil gasped. 

“yes, now tell me what Patton is making.” Logan adjusted his glasses organizing the disaster zone that used to be his desk. 

“he-he i-I,” logan rolled his eyes, Virgil clearly was not going to give him answers. 

“never mind, I’ve finished cleaning my office area anyways, so I’ll find out for myself.” Logan adjusted his tie getting up and pushed past a stunned Virgil. 

“logan! Screw breakfast you need to sleep!” 

Logan scoffed. “and when have you cared about me! You ignore me during every video scripted or not, and despite the bullshit you’re trying to pull on me right now, “he turned swiftly towards Virgil. “all you’ve been talking about is the due date. So right now, I want you to tell me right now, what is more important. Us being late to the due date and getting a bit of backlash from the fandom, or getting everything done so when we post the video, we will have two weeks of rest?” 

Logan cocked an eyebrow upwards. 

“i-I um… I- “Virgil floundered mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“like I thought, if course we will only have about three days because we will need to get to work on the video immediately.” The logical side continued as he paced around the room. “maybe if I fit it into the schedule there- no that wouldn’t work- “ 

“we don’t ignore you!” logan glanced up at Virgil and almost laughed. 

“why do not you go back over to Patton, I’m sure he’ll agree with you. Or why not go to your new boyfriend roman! You three seem to be having the best of time.” Virgil opened his mouth again no dauntedly to argue. “oh, bitch please I’ve seen how you two pine for each other! Also look back at basically any episode, I always get ignored, or I will leave because no one’s listening, or I have been so kindly pushed to the side. Tell me one-time you guys have ever listened to my ideas!” 

Logan fumed approaching his desk and taking a few deep breaths trying to calm down. 

“uh hey kiddos! Y’all were taking a while so I decide to see if anything was wrong,” 

It was then that logan snapped. After all his trait was logic not patience. 

“OH, EVERYTHING IS JUST DANDY PATTON!” logan smiled giggling. “IT NOT LIKE YOU’D LISTEN TO ANY COMPLAINT I HAD ANYWAYS! IT WOULD BE JUST MEDIPHRILY SWEPT UNDER THE RUG AS PER USAUL! IM EMOINLY SPEAKING SICK OF ALWAYS BEING IGNORED LIKE I HAVE NO FEELING LIKE I DON’T EXIST! IM SICK OF FACTS! THERES TOO MANY TOO MANY THINGS TO REMEMBER!” 

He slammed his fists on the table tears flooding his eyes. He shoved the papers and textbooks off the table. 

“logan I’m sorry but I’m afraid I don’t understand kiddo- “Patton was cut off. 

“JUST LEAVE!” out of the corner of his eye he could see Patton shrinking back head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. 

“but- “ 

“I said leave.” He said sternly closing his eyes. 

He heard the others slowly stumble out of the room and close the door. He sighed through his nose. 

Great he had pissed off Patton and Virgil. it was only a matter of time before he would have roman coming up to his door and demanding an apology. He grabbed all his papers and stuffed them into a bag. He would have to stay somewhere else tonight if he did not want to be bothered again. 

Logan packed up the rest of his stuff thinking. He could not go toward any of the light sides that was for sure. Janus was off the list for sure. That left- Remus. Intrusive thoughts were annoying but, in another light, he could call them curiosity. Yeah, let us go with that. 

Something out of the corner of his eye he saw flickering. He turned on his heal to face his mirror. He gasped. His entire form was glitching. Finally settling on someone he did not recognize. The man had messy hair and sunken eyes his glasses were askew. Logan had expected this of his reflection it was something else that bothered him. He raised a shaking hand to his face. His features were marred with crakes. They were glowing a dark blue. His outfit had been replacing with a black fluffy overcoat and blue crop top. his tie was nowhere to be seen instead replaced with a blue striped, black tie. Or was it a black striped, blue tie? 

He needed answers and he needed them now. (About his form not the ties.) 

He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and slipped out of the room looking both ways to make sure no one was there. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha you like the story? please comment and/or leave kudos. as a roman stan i mostly write roman. so logan was hard to write lol (still kinda mad at logan for the 5% dreaming thing tho). also considering he turned into overthinking and im pretty much the embodiment of head empty no thoughts it added an extra bit of a challenge. so yeah. next chapter we're gonna have remus in there so im excited to write that! also hello lee! i really hop you enjoyed this considering i made this for you! so uh yeah. have a wonderful day/evening/night!


End file.
